


Happy Box Day, Newt

by burntotears



Series: Newmas Drabble Prompts [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has never enjoyed celebrating Box Day, but Thomas wants to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Box Day, Newt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted the word "Broken" on tumblr. Also "since it was thomas sangsters birthday yesterday, could you write something with newmas and birthdays?"

Nobody knew when his birthday was, so as the years went by, a guy’s ‘Box Day’ became the alternative for it. But they couldn’t really get supplies to do proper cakes every time someone had a Box Day coming up, so they started compiling them into monthly gatherings, where each guy with a Box Day in that month got to take the day off and everyone prepared a big feast in their honor. 

Newt hated Box Day. The last thing he ever wanted was to have time inside his own head. At least being second-in-command, he easily kept busy throughout the day, whereas Box Day was a forced sabbatical with his least favorite person in the world - himself. He tried to argue it with Alby, that his job was too important to just sit around all day, but he never won.

This was also the month that Thomas had arrived; he’d been here a whole year now. Newt and Thomas’ relationship was weird. They had good and bad days, where the good were almost _too_ good to be true and the bad were nearly enough to make them hate one another. They seemed to know how to push each other’s buttons when they wanted to and Thomas was the type of bloke that liked to push buttons when he didn’t get his way. Regardless, it was undeniable that they were attracted to each other and while Newt could easily keep feelings like that at bay, Thomas was bloody incessant.

“What are we doing today?” Thomas asked, bounding up next to Newt with a huge grin on his face. “You and me, all-day Box Day celebration.”

Newt rubbed his face and kept walking. “Not really in the mood for celebratin’, Tommy.”

Concern etched over the brunette’s face. “Why not? Something wrong?” 

Newt clutched at his gimp leg, a sudden pain searing through it like a hellish reminder of years past. “I don’t wanna talk about it. I’ll see you tonight, Tommy.” He limped off toward the homestead, grunting at not just the physical pain that had seized him.

There was a huge bonfire and boys running around everywhere, screaming and dancing, roasting meat in the flames while others sat at the tables savoring the once-a-month delicacy that was Frypan’s cake. Newt ate in relative silence and as soon as he’d seen the chance, he slipped away from the other boys, finding a quiet spot away where he could watch the flames dancing toward the sky.

He had no idea how long he’d been sitting there, but he found that he was sniffling, eyes red and puffy, too far from the smoke to blame it on that if anyone saw him.

“Shuck it, Newt.” He heard the soft words from Thomas behind him and he was too startled to even move, much less react before the younger boy had settled himself behind Newt’s back, tugging him into his chest and wrapping strong arms around his waist. A hiccup escaped Newt and he remained stiff for a few moments before he finally let himself relax into Thomas’ embrace, his body jumping with each subsequent hiccup. “I wish you’d talk to me.”

Newt shook his head and Thomas didn’t press it further. He kissed into Newt’s hair and breathed him in, lifting a hand to swipe at stray tears under the blond’s eyes that still occasionally fell. They sat in silence for a while, watching the fire burn on as the other boys enjoyed the Box Day to the fullest. “I’ve got you,” Thomas whispered quietly against Newt’s temple, pressing a kiss into it and then going silent. 

Newt wrapped his arms over Thomas’ around his waist and chest, feeling strangely secure even though the inside of his head was still a mess of pieces he wasn’t sure how to fit back together anymore.


End file.
